


Shape Of My Heart

by FunkyJunky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 我们看了太多格兰芬多休息室，现在，给教职工休息室一些镜头。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	Shape Of My Heart

/ Now you see me， now you don't  
西里斯是个彻彻底底的小丑。这一点，斯内普确信无疑。  
这个时候西里斯已经赢了很多钱，面前的桌上堆了三叠筹码。他的手指轻松地起伏着，像是弹奏无声的钢琴，一枚硬币随着指节的节奏，从食指依次翻落至小指，将要落下的时候他的拇指迅速一拨，硬币又翻回到食指。  
他们在玩纸牌。  
他们这个词的意思是，斯内普、西里斯、费尔奇、海格、米勒娃，地点是教职工休息室。没错，他们在赌钱，校规里哪条写了禁止赌博？  
西里斯总能在最后摊牌的时候展示出一副漂亮的顺子。当你拿到一副 J 打头的顺子，以为胜券在握，西里斯又能奇迹般地在最后的河牌（River）撞到一副同花。  
谁都知道，那个人要么是运气太好，要么是在作弊。费尔奇抱着一点也不可爱的洛丽丝夫人，米勒娃抚摸着马克杯，海格不安地把手插到外套口袋里，斯内普看不出什么情绪。  
当费尔奇把第二次补充的筹码全部输光，成为西里斯面前筹码堆中的一叠之后，他终于爆发了。  
“你绝对是在作弊！”  
“你得抓到才算。”西里斯语气轻松，像是已经经历过很多次这样的无端指责。  
四双眼睛盯着他。  
“噢，”他反应了过来，“你们不满意这个答案是吗？”  
沉默。  
“让我想想，这不能怪我，是你们水平太差了。”  
没有人愿意承认是自己水平太差，所以他们迅速统一了战线——  
“他是在作弊。”  
“绝对是。”  
米勒娃给了他一个“我救不了你”的表情。  
斯内普只是低着头看着桌上的牌，不动声色。  
西里斯耸了耸肩，“当场抓到才算。”  
一直一言不发的斯内普像是听到笑话一般哼了一声，“如果你做手脚的话，我们当然发现不了，鉴于你曾练习过纸牌，还当众表演。”  
西里斯的手顿住，硬币停在食指和中指之间，一些陈年旧事从沉睡中被唤醒。他愣了两秒，抬头迎上斯内普的眼神，惊讶地说：“你还记得。”

×××

他还记得。  
六年级的时候，西里斯开始对纸牌感兴趣。该这样说，所有能吸引女生目光的东西他都感兴趣。他把别人手中的牌和自己的互换，把选中的牌变到牌堆顶端，把撕碎的纸牌还原。  
然而在这些之前，在西里斯在女生面前表演引得阵阵惊叹之前，斯内普，见证了他无数次的失败。  
把它称作巧合。每个星期二的下午，斯内普在湖边的树荫下看书。每个星期二的下午，隔着几码的距离，西里斯躲在另一棵树下练习他的魔术手法。  
斯内普见证硬币在翻过西里斯食指时滚落，沿着缓坡越滚越快，西里斯跳了起来，一路小跑追在后面的蠢样；他见证西里斯一遍又一遍地练习藏牌、洗牌、切牌；他见证西里斯练习单手开牌，拇指推开牌堆，总是歪歪扭扭粘连在一起。  
第一次开出一副漂亮均匀的扇形，西里斯激动的舍不得松开手。斯内普听到西里斯的大呼小叫，因为被打扰阅读而不悦，自言自语般低声骂了一句，“愚蠢。”西里斯后来又用了一个礼拜才能熟练地随时开扇。  
斯内普不明白。既然我们有消失咒，为什么要看一张牌是如何从手中变得不见的？但他至少明白一点，起码西里斯不用担心毕业就失业了，再不济也可以到街头表演他的杂技，不是吗？

/ Under the gun  
“你说得没错，我确实靠纸牌来赚钱，不过不是街头表演。是在赌桌，麻瓜的场子。”  
“哈。”斯内普发出一声低低的嗤笑，他正陷在壁炉边的沙发里，心不在焉地翻着一份过时的《花花巫师》，可能是费尔奇从哪个冒失的格兰芬多学生手里没收来的。  
“到处都有通缉令，我非常需要钱。”西里斯解释着，“而且我没念咒，也不像你想象的那样耍诈。扑克是项很需要技巧的博弈。”  
西里斯停了下来，看着斯内普，好像是在观察的样子，这让后者感到很不舒服。他们也许在牌桌上揣摩对方的表情和小动作来推测彼此的心理行为，但除此之外，他依旧不习惯任何目光的停留。他皱着眉快速翻过了一页杂志，避开大幅跨页上兔女郎女巫扔过来的飞吻，“继续。”  
西里斯像是发现了什么，“所以不喜欢兔女郎？”  
“闭嘴。”  
西里斯耸耸肩，“你们玩得太差，因为你们在自己的行为、表情上透露太多。”  
“比如？”  
“比如拿到自己牌看到花色时的瞬间表情能透露很多信息，比如费尔奇拿到好牌就情绪激动，比如海格遇到唬诈就会不做抵抗地弃牌，比如你应该多观察下米勒娃喝南瓜汁的频率间隔。”  
“那我呢？”  
西里斯想了一下，“你只玩最好的牌。如果你拿到方块 4、8 这种烂牌可能会马上弃牌，而我会跟注试试看，也许能撞到一副同花。”  
“那是运气。我只看到了一个赌徒。”斯内普冷笑。  
“重要的是，当你拿到顺子的时候，他们绝对不会相信你拿着 4、8 这样的牌就敢跟注——你管那叫运气，我管那叫策略。”西里斯抬高一根眉毛，像是因为斯内普的话而受到冒犯，“盲目全下可能会赢一次，但不可能每次都在河牌翻出你最想要的那张牌，这世上没那么多巧合。事实上，这就是我和赌徒的区别。”  
“那你自己的弱点呢？”  
西里斯得意，“我当然没有弱点，我从来不会失败。”  
“别着急，我会找到的，”斯内普低声威胁。

×××

手法，从来都只是魔术表演中的一小部分。它的核心，是表演。  
对巫师来说，五年级，你会在变形课课堂上学到消失咒，如果你有些天赋的话，用咒语把扑克牌变消失不是个问题；对麻瓜来说，他们崇拜科学，玩沙坑的小孩都知道魔术都是做了手脚的小把戏。  
而对魔术师来说，魔术是制造一场迷人的、小小的幻觉。有太多东西远比手法重要，语言的暗示、动作的诱导、视线的错引，他们用漂亮而特意穿插的笑话让你卸下防备，用可疑的动作骗走你的注意力，而在你目光未及的角落，瞒天过海。  
它是一场精心编织的谎言。  
有大半所谓的魔术师，永远克服不了现场表演这一关，他们只懂得依照流程按部就班，他们太紧张了，于是观众也紧张地盯着他们，最后他们被看穿小动作，手足无措地站在那里。现在，只有一场演出正在上演，它的名字是愚蠢。  
在这一点上，西里斯是天生的。  
夸奖他吧，他不会对人群的包围而感到紧张不安，他就是为了这样的场合而存在，他轻松地逗乐观众，用复杂的花式切牌把注意力引诱向错误的地方，他优雅地操控表演的节奏，让最精彩的一幕发生在最让人意外的时刻。  
所有人都乐意看到这个，甚至斯莱哲林的学生都开始谈论起他。斯内普无数次在公共休息室听到女生激动地交流西里斯表演起魔术的时候是多么迷人，而他在心底发出冷笑，显然西里斯根本不需要那些复杂的误导动作，他只要往那里一站，所有女生的注意力都会集中到他脸上。  
斯内普不信西里斯的谎言，一个字都不信。  
一个巧合。每个星期二下午，斯内普从三层的魔药课教室走到底层的黑魔法课教室，途中路过一条长长的回廊。而西里斯每个星期二下午就斜靠在一根廊柱上，表演他的魔术。  
斯内普曾听到詹姆问，“为什么你从来都只在女生面前表演？”  
“因为给男生表演毫无乐趣？”西里斯摊手，“哪怕你做了一个极为精彩的效果，他们也只会板着脸，皱着眉头盯着你的手看。他们只想着抓到你做手脚，然后好奚落不过如此，他们完全不懂欣赏魔术的魅力。”  
“别说得那么一本正经，直说吧，你只是享受被女生包围的感觉。”虽然不情愿，但是在这一问题的立场上，斯内普勉为其难地和詹姆保持一致。

/ Shape of my heart  
礼堂的早餐差强人意，斯内普面无表情地切着蛋饼，用余光注意到西里斯在他边上落座，当西里斯问道“下周日晚上你有安排了吗”的时候，他面无表情地回答：“当然。”  
“什么？”西里斯猛地转头。  
斯内普正在练习一种技巧，叫做扑克脸。西里斯剧烈的反应却在他意料之外，他看了那个格兰芬多一眼，面无表情补充道：“打牌。”  
“打牌？”西里斯抱怨，“那天可是情人节，看在梅林的份上！”  
“而我已经输光了这学期份的魔药材料预算，”斯内普面无表情地阐述，“我要在米勒娃没发现之前把钱赢回来。”他下意识地看了一眼长桌的另一端，他并不是对霍格沃茨所有教授的财务状况了如指掌，但他肯定米勒娃也输了不少钱，这一认知甚至让他稍稍心安。这种心态很危险，一个赌徒不是从坐上赌桌的时候开始输的，他是从冒出要赢回本的想法时开始输的。  
“你不会是认真的吧？”  
“在你眼中，我现在是开玩笑的样子吗？”  
“如果这笔钱对你来说这么重要，我可以把它还给你。”  
斯内普花了几秒钟时间来抵抗诱惑，“不需要。”  
“可是你听起来不像是没问题的样子……”  
斯内普冷笑，“如果她发现了，我就先把海格供出去，他已经输光了一学年的神奇生物饲料预算。”  
“看来我的担心是多余的……”

×××

星期一的时候，斯内普照常走下楼梯，右拐，那天是情人节，他冷着脸侧身躲避小爱神从他头上洒下来的彩色纸屑，远远看到西里斯像往常那样站在固定的廊柱边，正在表演空手出牌。  
他讨厌所有节日，尤其是情人节。  
他用眼角的余光看着西里斯的手臂一抖，指尖上多出一张红桃 A，然后拇指一推展开成扇，西里斯抿了下嘴角，纸牌纷纷落下。所有人的视线沿着纸牌下移，他没有人注意的右手随意一翻，多出了一支玫瑰花，女生开始激动了起来。斯内普收回目光，加快步伐试图绕过人群，他对围观闹剧没有一丝一毫的兴趣，该死的，这些人都不用上课吗。  
“等一下。”  
斯内普用眼角的余光看到西里斯拿着那朵玫瑰费力地分开人群，他犹豫地停下脚步。  
“没错，斯内普，我在和你说话。”  
西里斯趾高气昂地在他面前站定，把手中的玫瑰花一递，“帮我拿着它。”  
西里斯说这句话的时候，就像是哄骗女生说“帮我拿一下这张牌”，然后就可以把它神不知鬼不觉变成另一个花色。  
斯内普稍稍低头，把目光放到那朵玫瑰花上。它的花茎被剪短，连带上面的刺都被修剪干净，这是为了方便掩藏。没错，这些斯内普都知道。  
他还知道的是，魔术表演时选择群众也是有技巧的，你需要一个听话合作、容易接受暗示的人来配合表演。在这一点上，斯内普认为自己就是属于西里斯口中“不会欣赏魔术，只会皱着眉头怀疑一切”的那类人，无论如何，他都离“配合”两个字都差的很远。这个时候他没有抽出魔杖指着对方，就已经是最大的礼貌了。  
但除此之外。除此之外，这真的是个很适合一见钟情的时刻。前提是，如果你没有看到过他幼稚、愚蠢、粗鲁的那一面的话。  
斯内普为这个想法感到一阵害怕，“换个人来配合你愚蠢的魔术表演吧。”他一把推开西里斯，没去看对方的表情，用更快的步伐逃离现场。  
西里斯慌乱了起来，第一次，魔术流程没有按照他设想的那样进行，他站在走廊中间手足无措。而有的人想要配合这个魔术继续下去，一个胆大的格兰芬多女孩伸过手试图接过玫瑰花，西里斯像是回过神来一般猛地把手一缩，随即挂上一个安慰的微笑，“抱歉，演出失败。今天的表演到此为止。”  
在复活节假期后，西里斯像是忘记了魔术表演这回事，飞快地把兴趣转移向了巫师棋。不变的是他依旧受欢迎，哪怕他什么都不做。

/ Pocket Aces  
情人节。霍格沃茨的教授都中了单身诅咒，默契地聚集在公共休息室打牌。斯内普累计了不少筹码，他进步很快，毕竟，他们打了两个月的牌，交了昂贵的学费后总得学到些什么。现在他们每一个都身经百战，一肚子坏水想给人下套，在牌桌上，如果你找不到一条肥鱼，那你就是那条鱼。如果此时带上分院帽，他们会被统统分入斯莱特林。  
陷阱。  
牌桌中间的公共区翻开着三张牌，A、5、7。所有人都过牌，西里斯下注，斯内普装作犹豫的样子思考了一会，然后跟注，其他人纷纷弃牌。  
斯内普几乎要笑出声来，他的手牌刚好是两张 A，他藏得很好，没有人会猜到这一点。没有人会有比三个 A 更大的牌型了，可以说，这一局他已经赢了，剩下的问题就是怎么压榨它的最大价值。  
转牌（Turn）是一张 J，没有任何用。他继续示弱过牌，等西里斯下了一半的注，他又装模作样思考了一番，说：“我全下，”然后暗自希望西里斯能够跟注。  
西里斯也确实这样做了，“我跟，”他展示自己的手牌，一张 2 和 一张 3。西弗勒斯握紧了拳头，这是他最担心的情况。他看了一眼对面，西里斯满不在乎地转着一枚筹码，目光却落在牌堆上。  
2 / 4 法则。  
一副牌有四张 4，那么它在下一张出现的概率大概是 8%。  
墨菲定律。  
米勒娃的魔杖敲了敲桌子，牌堆顶端跳起一张牌落到河牌位置上。黑桃 4，Bad Beat。  
围着牌桌的其他教授纷纷发出感慨声，斯内普看到西里斯露出一个惊讶的表情，“真没想到……”  
斯内普气得说不出话，保持着风度扔下一句“你们继续”就起身离开。西里斯忙追了出去，“斯内普，等一下，”刚把下学期份的预算也输光的魔药大师没给西里斯任何机会，迈开长腿就往前走。  
“等一下，等一下。”西里斯跑了几步，张开双手拦在斯内普面前，“你听一下我的解释。”  
斯内普现在不需要西里斯的解释，他唯一需要的是一个撞到他枪口让他可以扣分的格莱芬多。可惜他面前没有一个哈利·波特，他面前只有一个刚创了个人财产新高的西里斯·布莱克。  
“让开。”  
“我很抱歉，我本来是打算输掉那副牌，好让你赢回你的钱，我也没想到最后会刚好翻出一张 4。”  
斯内普双手叠在胸前，沉默着一言不发，他不知道自己应当为西里斯的小心思恼怒，还是为自己运气太差而抱怨。  
他在策略上是完美的，没有问题。错的只是运气太差。情人节是他永恒的厄运日。  
“可是为什么你要用这种曲折的方式给我钱？”  
“因为我希望能填上你亏空的预算？”  
斯内普一个字都不信。他抬高了一边眉毛，面带怀疑，“我以为这种事正是你喜闻乐见的？”  
西里斯长长地叹了口气，“因为我希望你能够保持一个好心情？”  
斯内普更加警惕了起来，“你想做什么？”  
“所以你就能配合我表演一个魔术。我在二十多年前搞砸了，我不希望再次搞砸。”  
斯内普想起来了，西里斯只有一次失败，他拒绝合作的那一次。  
在他失神的片刻，西里斯从空气中接出一朵孤零零的玫瑰，斯内普被刚才的话分了心，甚至没有注意到它是怎么出现在自己面前的。该死的。  
“替我拿着它。”西里斯把玫瑰递过来的时候，斯内普低头凝视它因为必要的掩藏而变得凌乱的花瓣，枝茎依旧被仔细修剪，如同五年级时那次中断的魔术表演时一样。他突然想退后，因为西里斯递过来的手离他太近了，但最后也只是挺直了脊背，找回自己应有的刻薄，“因为二十年前失败的魔术表演你记到现在？我给你造成心理阴影了吗，布莱克？”  
西里斯急躁地骂，“你就不能闭嘴，然后接过去吗？”  
西里斯是个赌徒，还是其中很厉害的那一类。他已经很久没有在赌桌上输钱了，这个时候，他却又变回了一个鲁莽的新手，一无所知，不懂概率计算、底池掌控、心理暗示、局面赔率和潜在赔率，把一切都交给运气，因为不知会发下怎样的牌而心跳加速。西里斯发现，自己其实在更早的时候就输了。如果一定要说的话，他是从发现自己爱上斯内普的时候开始输的。  
那么回想一下，魔术师递给你牌堆让你随意选择一张纸牌，于是你从 52 张纸牌中抽出一张方块 K。从概率上说，1/52，真的是巧合吗？他们总在最后轻松猜出答案，这个在五分钟前就被精心安排的答案。  
古典迫牌、瀑布迫牌、印度式迫牌、巴尔杜齐迫牌（Balducci Force），如果都不喜欢，还有几十种迫牌手法在候选席供你选择。  
殊途同归。无论多少掩饰和诱导，到最后都是为了让你抽到那张方块 K。  
这真的是个适合一见钟情的时候，斯内普再次想起了这句话。可惜他不能，他们认识了太久早就错过了一见钟情这么浪漫的陈词滥调。但有的时候，有的时候，他也想知道未曾选择的那条道路会通往何处，二十二年前没接过来的玫瑰，二十二年后就有勇气了吗？  
斯内普突然不屑了起来，他有什么好怕的，他不信西里斯能用纯粹的麻瓜手法让花在他手中突然消失，或是变成其他的东西，他已看了太多西里斯的幼稚把戏。  
他的嘴唇抿成一条坚硬的直线，抬起手捏过玫瑰笔直的花茎，他让自己的声音带上一些挑衅，“然后呢？”  
“然后我就会这样做……”  
下一刻，斯内普就感到自己被拉入一个温暖的怀抱，一个迟到了很久的吻落到了他唇上。

FIN

感谢 Derren Brown。  
感谢 Apollo Robbins。  
感谢 Oz Pearlman、Dan & Dave。  
感谢 Caesar，为他友情出演方块 K。

**Author's Note:**

> 乐乎竟然被屏了，重发。


End file.
